C'est toujours pratique d'avoir un radiateur sur pattes avec soi!
by Nono-fiction
Summary: Natsu, Grey, Erza, Happy, Lucy, Wendy et Charuru partent en mission sur le mont Hakobe mais celle-ci ne se passera pas comme prévu… Comment s'en sortiront-ils ?
1. Chapter 1

Ce matin-là, au siège de la guilde de Fairy Tail...

-« Heueeeueuee, comment je vais faire pour payer mon loyer » pleura Lucy, effondrée sur le comptoir de la guilde.

-« Prends une mission » lui sourit Mirajane.

-« Mais Natsu ne veut pas, il dit qu'il n'est pas d'humeur à travailler ! » répondit la constellationiste, désespérée.

Mira sourit à la vue du spectacle que lui faisait son amie, habituée à ses plaintes et ses pleurs à propos de son loyer.

-« OHAYO » firent alors Natsu et Happy en rentrant dans la guilde après avoir enfoncé la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

Le petit chat bleu s'envola alors vers la blonde tandis que son coéquipier s'adressait comme à son habitude à Grey :

\- « Oy le glaçon ! Viens te battre »

\- « T'as dit quoi là, le radiateur sur patte ? » répondit le jeune mage de glace, agacé.

Et ces mots furent comme d'habitude suivis d'une bagarre qui devient vite générale. Les chaises et les tables volaient tandis que Lucy et Mira, rejointes par Wendy et Levy, regardèrent la scène en soupirant, espérant que les murs de la guilde tiennent encore un peu et retournèrent à leur conversation. Soudain le silence revint. Etonnées les filles se retournèrent pour voir les membres de la guilde effondrés sur le sol en pleurs et Erza corriger les deux instigateurs. Natsu et Grey mis hors combat, elle rejoignit le comptoir.

-« Ohayo Erza »

-« Salut Mira, Salut les filles ! Salut Happy »

-« Salut Erza, contente que tu sois là pour ramener un peu de tranquillité » rigola Lucy.

-« Ils ont trop d'énergie ! Oy Lucy, Happy, Wendy ça vous dirait d'aller faire une mission avec Natsu et Grey ? Ces deux- là ne peuvent plus tenir en place ! »

\- « Aye Sir ! » répondit Happy « mais Natsu ne se sent pas d'humeur à aller travailler ! »

Le regard d'Erza se tourna alors vers le Dragon Slayer et dit d'une voix menaçante :

-« Ah oui ? »

Lucy et Happy regardèrent la guerrière, frissonnant tous deux en pensant au châtiment qu'infligera Erza à tous ceux qui contesteraient sa décision.

-« Oy Natsu, Grey ! Relevez-vous on part en mission ! » leur cria alors Erza en se dirigeant vers le panneau à quêtes.

-« ... mais Erza... » dit alors Natsu

-« maintenant ?... » s'étonna Grey

La mage en armure s'arrêta alors en plein milieu de la salle. Le silence se fit... Elle se retourna lentement, entourée d'une aura noire et menaçante. Les deux contestataires se mirent à trembler, sentant leur fin arriver. Le silence devint écrasant.

-« J'ai entendu qqch ? » demanda la mage transformée en démone.

-« Non, non YOUPIE ON VA EN MISSION. ON VA EN MISSION ! » chantèrent les deux compères, espérant ainsi vivre quelques années de plus.

Secouant la tête, la rouge entreprit de trouver une mission, aidée par Lucy et Wendy.

-« Y en a des biens ? » demanda prudemment une petite tête rose, espérant ne pas attirer trop l'attention de Titania.

-« Et pourquoi celle-ci , Erza-san » dit alors Wendy « un monstre terrorise le village X, près du mont Hakobe . Prière de le neutraliser. Récompense : 800 000 jewels. Vêtements chauds recommandés. Ça vous va ? »

L'équipe approuva.

-« Oy, Mira on prend celle-là » dit Grey à la tenancière.

-« Ok ! Je vous inscris. Faites quand-même attention, le mont Hakobe est dangereux et l'hiver n'est certainement pas la meilleur période pour effectuer une mission là-bas. » s'inquiéta quelque peu l'ainée des Strauss.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Mira. On fera attention ! » la rassura Lucy dans un sourire.

-« Yosh ! Je m'enflamme » dit alors Natsu, sous l'œil étonné de sa partenaire.

-« Je croyais que t'étais pas d'humeur à travailler ! » souffla-t-elle.

-« Bien, alors rendez-vous demain à la gare et ne soyez pas en retard » les prévient Erza en partant préparer ses affaires, suivie de Wendy, Charuru et Grey.

En entendant ses mots, la motivation de Natsu s'évapora et il tomba au sol en pleurant : « Noooooon, pas le train ! »

En soupirant, et voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas d'aide de ses amis, Lucy le remit sur ses pieds et le rassura en lui disant que Wendy lui jetterait un Troia. Voyant le mage de feu reprendre son aplomb sous ces mots, elle quitta la guilde pour, elle aussi, préparer ses bagages.

Sur le chemin menant jusqu'à chez elle, elle réfléchissait à son partenaire.

-« Pff. Je ne le comprendrais jamais. Un coup, il veut plus travailler, un coup, il veut. Il est désespérant ! » Mais sans s'en rendre compte, rien que le fait de penser à lui, la fit sourire et perdue dans ses pensées, elle ignora, comme à son habitude, les pêcheurs la prévenant de ne pas marcher près du bord du canal.

Se retournant vers Plue, qu'elle avait invoqué un peu plus tôt, elle dit : « Quel baka, mon coéquipier, hein Plue. »

Le petit chien lui répondit : « Pluue ».

Un grand sourire illumina le joli visage de la blonde et dura le reste du chemin.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir pris un bon bain et s'être mise en pyjama, Lucy se posta devant son armoire.

-« Yosh ! Alors Plue, que devrais-je porter ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Après avoir écouté attentivement les conseils en mode de son esprit, en l'occurrence un judicieux et bien placé : « Pluuuue », elle sortit de son meuble pantalon, col roulé, grosse veste, botte fourrée et tout ce qu'il faut pour une mission sur la plus haute montagne de Fiore en plein hiver.

-« J'ai pas l'habitude de m'habiller comme ça » ria-t-elle « mais la dernière fois, je ne m'étais pas habillée correctement et le rhume que j'avais attrapé m'avait empêché d'assister à l'Hanami, la fête des cerisiers. Alors cette fois-ci, je ferai les choses bien ! »

En repensant à cette journée, ses pensées dérivèrent encore vers la tête brulée qui n'avait pas hésité à déterrer un de ses fameux cerisiers arc-en-ciel, avec l'aide d'Happy, pour qu'elle puisse aussi les admirer.

\- « J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir un coéquipier comme ça, hein Plue ? » dit-elle, un sourire attendri se dessinant sur ses lèvres et une certaine étincelle s'allumant dans ses yeux, étincelle qui avait fait briller beaucoup d'yeux avant elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Lucy ? » retentit une voix derrière elle.

Attrapant alors un coussin qui traînait, la blonde le jeta à la figure de son partenaire qui était entré par la fenêtre.

-« Dégage de ma chambre » cria-t-elle pendant qu'il se prenait le coussin sur le nez, que voulez- vous, avec l'entraînement, elle commençait à bien viser !

Le garçon ne se formalisa pas de cette réaction, croyant sûrement que c'était la façon de Lucy de dire bonjour.

-«Tu prépares ton sac pour demain ? » lui demanda Natsu.

-« Oui. T'as déjà fini toi ? » soupira Lucy.

-« Aye sir ! » répondit Happy « l'équipe Natsu est toujours prête pour une mission ! ».

Se retenant de soupirer pour la énième fois, la constellationiste finit ses bagages pendant que les deux enfants s'amusaient sur le tapis. Quand elle finit et se releva pour mettre les deux intrus à la porte, Natsu l'interpella :

-« O-Oye Lucy.. »

Surprise par son air gêné, la jeune fille lui répondit : « Oui, Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Tu sais que Mira organise une grande fête pour fêter l'anniversaire du retour de Lisanna et je me demandais si... »

-« LUCCYYYYYY, j'ai demandé à Charuru et elle a dit OUI ! J'irai à la fête avec elle ! C'est génial hein Lucy ! » hurla de joie le chat bleu en faisant des acrobaties dans l'air pour montrer sa joie, tout en interrompant son ami.

Soupirant Natsu regarda le chat et rigola avec Lucy quand celui-ci ne vit pas le mur et fonça dedans.

Oubliant la phrase qu'il avait commencée, la jeune fille souhaita bonne nuit à ses deux amis qui repartirent chez eux.

Le lendemain, Lucy se leva et partit vers la gare, tirant derrière elle une petite valise rouge.

Arrivée sur le quai, elle chercha ses amis lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits d'explosion et de bagarre. Se dirigeant vers ces sons étranges, elle aperçut Grey et Natsu se faire mettre K.O. par Erza pendant que Wendy s'excusait des dégâts que les mages avaient causés. Souriant à ce spectacle, elle les rejoignit :

-« Ohayo mina ! »

-« Salut Lucy, bien comme tout le monde est là, on peut y aller » dit Erza, tirant derrière Grey et Natsu. Wendy lui emboita le pas en encourageant les garçons avec le soutien d'Happy. Se rendant compte de l'étrange regard de Charuru en montant dans le train, Lucy interrogea la chatte blanche.

-« Tout va bien Charuru ? Ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien pour Wendy ! » lui assura-t-elle.

-« O-oh non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour Wendy, elle a bien progressé ces derniers temps et est maintenant capable de se défendre. » lui dit l'Exceed sans pour autant regarder son amie.

-« C'est vrai que sa magie a bien grandie et puis c'est une Dragon Slayer ne l'oublions pas ! Alors pour quoi tu t'inquiètes Charuru ? » redemanda Lucy, de plus en plus alertée par son regard. Avait-elle eu une vision inquiétante de leur mission ?

-« J'ai juste une mauvaise impression quant à cette mission. »

C'est bien ce que craignait la constellationiste. Les impressions de Charuru se révélaient souvent juste mais malgré ça, elle entreprit de remonter le courage de la jolie chatte.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec Erza, Natsu et Grey, il ne peut rien arriver de grave. Ce n'est qu'une simple mission. Tu verras, tout va bien se passer ! »

-« Charuru, Natsu veut vomir sur moi ! Charuru ! » retentit alors la voix en pleurs d'Happy.

Soupirant de concert, les deux amies rejoignirent les autres dans leur compartiment.

Arrivée à destination, notre équipe préférée fut accueilli par le chef du village.

-« Bonjour et merci d'avoir accepté notre requête, mages de Fairy Tail. Je m'appelle Ivan et je suis le chef de ce village. Depuis quelques semaines, nous sommes la proie de deux monstres qui vivent dans les montages. Nous vous demandons de les neutraliser. Ils ont toujours vécu dans ces montagnes mais tant qu'ils n'attaquaient personne, nous les laissions tranquilles mais ils ont commencé à détruire le village et blessèrent quelques personnes. Voyez plutôt» dit le chef en montrant des maisons avec un grand trou dans leur façade ainsi que d'autres bâtiments complètement détruits et rasés.

-« Deux monstres ? » releva Grey

-« Pourtant la requête ne parlait que d'un seul. » s'étonna Erza.

-« Oui, mais Maku ici présent, notre meilleur guide, a relevé des traces de deux choses inconnues. L'un est grand et lourd et se terre, toujours selon ses traces, dans le col entre les deux sommets du mont et l'autre parait plus petit et rapide et remonte toujours au sommet le plus haut » explique le chef en désignant un grand homme brun, à la peau buriné, doté d'une musculature plus que solide qui transperça les jeunes par ses étranges yeux gris mais ne dit rien et leur fit un discret signe de la tête.

L'équipe se concerta.

-« Il va falloir faire deux équipes » dit Natsu.

-« Je n'aime pas ça » déclara Erza, les sourcils froncés.

-« Moi non plus, c'est étrange que l'on n'ait pas été prévenus ! » ajouta Lucy.

-« On fera de notre mieux, hein Erza-san, Lucy-san » intervint Wendy en leur souriant.

-« De toute façon, on a pas le choix ! » trancha Grey.

-« Oui, tu as raison. Bon, voilà ce que je propose. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, vous partez à la recherche du plus petit tandis que Grey, Wendy, Charuru et moi on s'occupera du plus grand. Les Exceeds nous préviendront si l'autre groupe a un problème. Nous partirons demain matin et essayeront de revenir avant la nuit. Dans ces montagnes, la nuit est très froide et il est presque impossible de survivre donc mission accomplie ou pas, ce soir tout le monde rentre à l'hôtel et si il faut on recommencera le matin d'après ! » déclara Erza.

Devant l'accord de l'équipe, celle-ci se retourna vers le chef du village.

-« Bien. Nous acceptons la mission et nous mettrons en route demain. La durée de la mission dépendra du temps que l'on mettra à trouver les deux monstres » l'informa la guerrière.

-« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Je ferai venir nos deux meilleurs guides pour guider sur la montagne. Bonne chance ! » dit Ivan, le chef du village.

Notre équipe se mit en route pour l'hôtel où ils réservèrent deux chambres : une pour les filles, l'autre pour les garçons. Avant de se mettre au lit, ils se préparèrent pour la journée de demain et prirent chacun une carte de la montagne. Cela fait, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et se mirent tous aux lits mais, alors que ses amies dormaient toutes profondément, Charuru, elle, n'arrivait pas à fermer ne serait-ce qu'un œil.

-« Il va se passer quelque chose d'horrible... »

Le lendemain, habillés pour les circonstances, le petit déjeuner pris et prêt pour le départ, les mages firent la connaissance des guides qui s'approchaient d'eux. Reconnaissant l'homme de la veille, Natsu lui fit de grands signes.

-« Oye Maku ! »

Etonné par tant de familiarité, le grand homme lui répondit par un léger signe de la main et introduisit son compagnon, un jeune homme énergique aux cheveux blonds, auprès des mages.

-« Bonjour. Voici Gali. Il accompagnera le groupe qui se dirige vers le col et moi, celui qui se dirige vers le sommet. On y va. » dit-il tout simplement.

Natsu donna un coup de coude à sa coéquipière : « Lui, c'est pas un bavard ! » dit-il en souriant mais Lucy ne répondit pas. Il faut avouer que leur guide la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

Arrivée à une certaine hauteur, les amis se séparèrent en se souhaitant bonne chance. Sur le chemin vers le sommet, Natsu essayait désespérément d'arracher plus que des monosyllabes de la bouche de leur guide tandis que Lucy grelottait de froid malgré ses couches de vêtements en se retenant d'invoquer Horologium, elle ne voulait pas passer pour faible aux yeux de ses compagnons.

Petit à petit, le vent se leva, la pente se redit, la neige devint plus fréquente et surtout, le froid devint beaucoup plus mordant, obligeant même le Dragon Slayer à mettre une veste où Happy partit se réfugier. Plus le sommet approchait, plus la marche devenait dure et plus les forces des mages diminuaient pendant qu'ils essayaient de combattre le froid qui, semblait-on, grignotait la force dans leurs jambes et dans leurs bras. Sentant leur réserve de magie diminué, Lucy se mit à prier de rencontrer le monstre avant qu'ils ne soient complétement à cours et s'étonna de voir leurs forces ainsi s'amenuir. Hélant Natsu qui marchait devant elle, la blonde lui demanda :

-« Toi aussi tu sens ton corps s'affaiblir ? »

-« Oui, mon corps se vide doucement de ma magie. Je ne comprends pas. » dit-il les sourcils froncés.

-« Cette montagne est étrange, c'est bien connu. Peut-être y a-t-il ici quelque chose qui draine notre magie. J'espère que nous trouverons le monstre avant de ne plus avoir assez de force pour le battre.»

-« T'inquiète pas Lucy. Malgré le froid, je m'enflamme ! » sourit le rose.

Lucy s'attendait à cette réaction, mais remarqua quand même les cernes qui se dessinaient progressivement sous les yeux de son partenaire et cela ne la rassura pas du tout.

-« Hey Maku, comment ça se fait qu'on sent notre magie se vider ? » cria Lucy pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui soufflait et rejetait de la neige sur leur visage.

Le guide regarda la blonde et en haussant les épaules lui répondit : « Ça doit être le froid, mademoiselle. » et se détourna. Lucy fronça les sourcils, cette explication ne lui convenait pas. Ce n'était pas la première mission qu'ils faisaient sur le mont et pourtant c'était la première fois qu'ils ressentaient ça. Natsu et Lucy se regardèrent, étonnés, mais continuèrent à suivre le guide, leur marche devenant de plus en plus pénible, à mesure que leurs forces les quittaient.

De l'autre côté de la montagne, Erza, Grey, Wendy et Charuru arrivèrent bientôt dans le col, accompagnés par Gali, qui n'arrêtait pas de reluquer Erza et marchait à côté d'elle pour pouvoir lui parler et essayait tant bien que mal de draguer la belle mage qui ne comprenait pas du tout où voulait en venir le guide. Derrière eux, Grey et Wendy pouffait de rire en voyant les réactions d'Erza face au jeune homme.

Entendant soudain un bruit sourd, les rires s'arrêtèrent et la concentration remplaça les sourires sur les visages. Bientôt, une immense bête, ressemblant à un taureau, couverte de poils blancs chargèrent vers eux. Wendy et Charuru entreprirent de mettre Gali à l'abri tandis qu'Erza, équipée de son armure du purgatoire, et Grey, préparant une lance de glace, mirent la pâté au monstre.

-« Whaouw, vous êtes vraiment forts ! » s'extasia le jeune guide.

-« Merci Gali-san » dit Wendy.

Grey et Erza, quant à eux, regardèrent le monstre étendu devant eux.

-« T'as vu ce monstre ? Il a pu faire quelques dégâts mais le village aurait été complètement détruit s'il l'avait vraiment attaqué. Je veux bien croire qu'il ait pu raser les bâtiments mais ces maisons avec un gros trou, ce n'est certainement pas lui car sinon elles ne tiendraient plus debout » dit Grey.

Erza ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle réfléchissait. Quand, enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche :

-« Tu as raison. On peut dire que le petit monstre, vers lequel se dirigent les autres, ait pu faire ces trous pendant que l'autre rasait les bâtiments mais si cette espèce de ... taureau avait découvert le village, il aurait tout détruit vu sa rage. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a détruit certaines maisons et pas d'autres et, ensuite, est retourné dans la montagne. Mais il y a aussi autre chose... »

-« Quoi ? » lui demanda Grey.

-« Les maisons qui tenaient encore debout n'avait qu'un seul gros trou dans leur façade. Un animal qui aurait chargé aurait laissé deux trous, un devant, un derrière. Alors qu'ici, il semble qu'il soit rentré et sorti par le même trou, à chaque fois, ce qu'un animal normal n'aurait jamais fait. Je m'inquiète pour les autres et me demande ce qu'ils vont trouver... »

Grey ne répondit pas et pensa à Natsu, Lucy et Happy et espérait qu'il ne leur arriverait rient de grave. Se mettant en marche pour rejoindre Wendy et Gali et descendre de la montagne, les deux mages réfléchissaient à la situation.

Le mage de glace avait raison de s'inquiéter car, approchant du sommet, Natsu et Lucy se fatiguaient de plus en plus. N'en pouvant plus de ces heures de marche dans la neige, de ce maudit froid intense et la baisse de sa magie, Lucy trébucha dans la neige, atterrit sur les genoux et la tête baissée, respirait fort pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Natsu se retourna et en la relevant lui dit :

-« Courage, Lucy. Je suis sûr qu'on y est presque ! Invoque Horologium pour quelques minutes et repose-toi ! »

Le regardant avec gratitude et savourant la sensation du bras du mage de feu qui dégageait une agréable chaleur autour de ses épaules, Lucy attrapa sa clé d'argent.

-« Ouvre-toi, Porte des esprits. Viens à moi Horologium ! » mais rien ne se passa.

Natsu regarda la constellationiste avec inquiétude tandis que celle-ci sentait ses forces l'abandonner encore plus vite. Elle serait tombée si le solide bras du rose ne l'avait rattrapée à temps.

-« Oye Lucy ! Tu vas bien ? Lucy ! » paniqua quelque peu le mage et Happy sortit brièvement sa tête de la veste de Natsu en entendant ses cris.

-« Ça va, tout va bien ! » lui répondit la blonde en se redressant.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda son partenaire.

-« Je ne sais pas trop mais quand j'ai invoqué Horologium, je suis tout d'un coup tombée à cours de magie, comme si j'avais invoqué plusieurs esprit et pendant longtemps. Je ne comprends pas mais maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune magie. Je suis désolée, Natsu.. » lui expliqua-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

-« De quoi, enfin ? »

-« Je ne suis pas en état de me battre. Tu devras encore me protéger et battre le monstre tout seul.. » murmura la jolie blonde en se retenant de pleurer, serrant les poids et maudissant sa propre faiblesse.

-« Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est cette montagne qui est bizarre. » la rassura Natsu en l'attirant sur son torse et lui frictionnant les bras pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent et quand Lucy sourit enfin, ils se remirent en route et suivirent Maku qui les avaient attendus. Lucy avait été agréablement surprise du geste de Natsu et retrouvant son courage, serra son fouet et pensa que même sans magie, elle pouvait se battre.

Arrivés presqu'au sommet, Maku s'arrêta brusquement, forçant les deux jeunes mages à faire un écart.

-« Nous y sommes enfin ? » demanda Lucy, pleine d'espoir.

-Oui, la tanière du monstre est juste là » dit-il en pointant un versant de la montagne.

Natsu et Lucy se regardèrent, étonnés que le guide n'aille pas plus loin et les laisse ainsi.

-« Nous n'avons pas marché trop longtemps ? » s'inquiéta tout d'un coup Lucy.

-« Non, pourquoi ? » s'étonna le guide.

-« Et bien, il fait bientôt nuit et je me demande si nous auront le temps de descendre de la montagne avant qu'il ne fasse noir ».

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. » lui répondit le guide avec un drôle de sourire.

Fronçant les sourcils, Lucy dévisagea ce guide qui la perturbait de plus en plus.

-« Yosh. On le battra vite alors ! Tu viens Lucy ? » intervint soudain le jeune mage aux cheveux roses, courant déjà vers le point que leur avait indiqué Maku tout en entrainant sa compagne derrière lui.

-« O-Oye » répondit la jeune fille.

Mais soudain Natsu sentit le sol se dérober sous leurs pieds et avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, il tomba dans un puit de glace et entraina Lucy avec lui...


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant leur chute, les mages essayèrent de s'accrocher aux parois mais la glace était si lisse que leurs doigts ne trouvèrent malheureusement aucune prise. Voyant soudain le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus vite, le mage de feu attrapa sa partenaire qui tombait à sa droite et la serra contre son torse en se positionnant de sorte qu'ils atterrirent sur le dos du garçon et que la chute de la blonde soit amortie.

-« Natsu, Natsu. Ça va ? » demanda Lucy devant sa grimace de douleur.

-« Ç-Ça va. » la rassura-t-il en se relevant avec difficulté.

La constellationiste le regarda avec attention et dit : « Toi non plus tu n'as plus d'énergie n'est-ce pas ? ».

Etonné de sa perspicacité, Natsu demanda : « Comment tu sais ? »

-« Je commence à bien te connaitre et si tu avais pu, tu aurais arrêté notre chute avec tes flammes. Tu n'as plus assez de magie pour faire du feu ? »

-« J'en avais encore un peu mais durant la chute j'ai perdu ce qu'il me restait » soupira le rose, gêné de devoir avouer son impuissance à sa précieuse amie.

-« C'est pas grave, on va trouver un moyen de sortir. Maku est dehors ! » lui sourit Lucy.

Reprenant espoir à cette information, les deux jeunes gens appelèrent le guide qui apparut dans le rond de lumière loin au-dessus d'eux.

-« Gomen les jeunes, mais je ne peux pas vous aider ! » dit-il

-« Quoi ? » crièrent les deux prisonniers.

-« Désolé mais votre présence est une menace pour moi mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre agonie ne sera pas longue » et à ces mots, il leva les mains et le froid se fit encore plus intense au fond du puit faisant grelotter les deux partenaires.

-« TEME ! » hurla Natsu en essayant de créer des flammes, sans succès, et retomba sur ses genoux, épuisé.

-« Ne te fatigue pas, gamin. Vous avez enduré ma magie pendant toutes la journée. Patiemment, je vous ai grignoté vos forces, il ne doit plus rien vous rester. Vous ne passerez pas la nuit par ce froid. Adieu » dit-il d'une voix calme en s'éloignant.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Natsu en retenant un frisson. Il regarda sa partenaire, s'inquiétant pour elle qui devait ressentir le froid encore plus vivement que lui. Mais cette dernière s'éloigna en direction d'un coin sombre du puit, ayant cru distinguer une petite lueur.

-« Je crois que je sais pourquoi. » déclare-t-elle tout d'un coup. S'approchant d'elle, Natsu et Happy, qui avait enfin sorti la tête, regarda les bijoux et les objets précieux qu'elle avait trouvés et qui avaient attiré la lumière. Ses compagnons n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre, elle expliqua :

-« Maku a du certainement utiliser la présence du monstre des montagnes pour voler les habitants du village et amasser ce butin. Pendant que le monstre détruisait le village, les habitants s'enfuyaient et lui pouvait tranquillement entrer dans les maisons, grâce à sa magie, pour prendre leurs objets précieux. Mais comprendre tout ça ne nous aidera pas à sortir d'ici avant de nous transformer en glaçon ! »

-« Je peux aider moi » parla alors Happy.

-« Happy ! T'as encore de la magie ?! » s'extasia Natsu.

-« Un petit peu. Je crois qu'il vous a surtout ciblé. Peut-être ne savait il même pas que je volais. Je peux aller au village prévenir captain Erza et les autres. » dit Happy en souriant et levant sa patte en un salut militaire.

-« Coool Happy ! Prends Lucy avec toi ! » ordonna Natsu.

-« Non, je te ralentirai et puis si tu es déjà si fatigué Happy, ce ne serait que prendre plus de risques que de prendre un poids en plus. » s'opposa Lucy et regardant Natsu d'un regard déterminé, le défiant de contester ses dires. Comprenant que le combat était perdu d'avance, il demanda néanmoins :

-« Happy, pourrais-tu quand même nous sortir de ce trou comme ça on pourrait déjà revenir un peu sur nos pas et gagner du temps. »

-« Non, c'est mieux de rester ici » dit alors Lucy « il y a de trop grandes chances qu'on se perde et si ici il fait froid, nous sommes protéger du vent et de la neige et ainsi Happy pourra nous retrouver plus facilement. Vas-y Happy et bonne chance ! »

-« AAAYYYEEE SSIIRR » cria le chat bleu en s'envolant et partit en disant « Vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrai vite et surtout, tenez bon ! »

Les deux mages le regardèrent partir et s'assirent contre la paroi.

-« J'espère qu'il arrivera à trouver les autres à temps » murmura Lucy en frissonnant violemment. Remarquant son geste, Natsu se glissa derrière elle et l'attira à lui pour essayer de la réchauffer. D'abord surprise de ce geste, la constellationiste se détendit en sentant la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps du mage de feu. Sentant sa partenaire se décrisper, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra d'autant plus fort qu'il sentait que les frissons qui l'agitaient devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables.

\- « Tu aurais dû partir avec Happy » lui murmura-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde « Je peux mieux supporter le froid que toi ».

-« J-je ne t'aurais-rais jamais lai-laissé seul » articula Lucy entre deux claquements de dents. Le froid était si intense qu'il lui arracha alors une larme qui gela sur sa joue.

Sentant cette odeur salée qu'il ne supportait pas, il posa son pouce sur sa joue pour enlever cette maudite goutte d'eau. Sa rage contre ce traitre de Maku s'amplifia en voyant les yeux humides de sa partenaire et sentant son corps agité de frissons qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réprimer. « Il va payer au centuple ce qu'il a fait ! » promit-il.

-« Je sais, Natsu. J'ai confiance en toi ! » lui dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui, esquissant un sourire malgré ses lèvres gercées qui se fendirent. Le mage sentit son cœur se briser à cette vue et ne put qu'acquiescer et la serrer encore plus pour la protéger du froid.

Voyant ses doigts bleuir de plus en plus et ses tremblements s'espacer, il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas survivre encore longtemps à cette température. « Happy, dépêche-toi » pria-t-il en silence.

Etendant les jambes devant lui, il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras comme un bébé. La joue dans le cou de Natsu, Lucy savourait la chaleur bénite que le corps de son partenaire dégageait. Natsu prit ses doigts bleuis par le froid et les posa sur son torse, sursautant en sentant le froid qui se dégageait de ses mains. Lucy ne supportant plus la température, enserra son partenaire, plaquant ses mains dans son dos. Natsu, ignorant le froid passa également ses bras autour de la constellationiste pour la garder au plus près de lui.

-« Désolée, Natsu » souffla alors Lucy.

-« De quoi ? »

-« Je te refroidis, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Mais non Luce, ne t'inquiète pas » mentit-il dans un sourire.

Loin d'être dupe, Lucy n'eut pas le courage de protester et doucement ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses magnifiques yeux chocolat.

-« Hey, Lucy ! Non, non, il ne faut surtout pas dormir ! Allez, ouvre les yeux » la pressa Natsu en la secouant doucement.

-« Que voulais-tu me dire Natsu en venant dans ma chambre la veille du départ ? » demanda brusquement la blonde en ouvrant les yeux.

-« Oh...euh... et bien » bégaya Natsu, surpris.

Lucy sourit faiblement devant les petites rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues du garçon aux cheveux roses.

-« Et bien voilà » dit le mage en se reprenant « tu sais que Mira a prévu une grande fête pour l'anniversaire du retour de Lisanna. Elle a fait passer le message auprès des hommes de la guilde qu'elle attendait que l'on vienne accompagnés et je me demandais si, et bien, si tu voulais bien venir avec moi... » Les rougeurs sur ses joues s'accentuant sur cette dernière phrase.

-« J'ignorais ça... » dit Lucy songeuse et voyant le visage de son partenaire qui n'avait pas perdu sa couleur rouge et qui attendait sa réponse en retenant son souffle, elle lui répondit :

-« Bien sûr, Natsu, je n'aurais pas été avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tu sais » En lui répondant, un sourire sincère illumina son visage fatigué et elle posa une main sur la joue si chaude et solide de son partenaire.

Devant sa réponse, un sourire fit trois fois le tour de la tête du Dragon Slayer qui retint d'une main celle que sa partenaire avait posée sur sa joue. Ils plongèrent leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre et restèrent dans cette position, un sourire étirant leurs lèvres. Et ils attendirent pendant que le froid les enserrait de plus en plus...

Tandis que Natsu et Lucy essayaient de survivre dans leur prison de glace, Erza, Grey, Wendy et Charuru s'étaient réunis dans la chambre des filles et attendaient le retour de leurs compagnons, la gorge serrée par l'angoisse.

-« Allons les chercher ! » s'impatienta Grey.

-« Et s'ils avaient eu un accident ? » s'inquiéta Wendy.

-« Ne paniquez pas » retentit soudain une voix dans la chambre.

-« Maku, dieu merci, vous êtes revenus ! Où sont Natsu, Lucy et Happy ! » demanda Erza en sautant sur ses pieds et s'approchant du guide.

-« Tout c'est bien passé. Vos amis ont neutralisé le monstre et sont déjà repartis. Ils sembleraient qu'ils avaient hâte de rentrer » dit-il en leur souriant.

Cette explication fit sursauter tout-le-monde de surprise.

-« Ils ne feraient jamais ça ! » s'énerva Grey.

-« Oui, c'est vrai que c'est louche » pensa Erza en détaillant le nouvel arrivant.

A ce moment un grand bruit les fit se retourner vers la fenêtre. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent Happy, Wendy se précipita pour ouvrir au chat bleu qui s'écroula dans les bras de la petite mage.

-« Happy ! Ça va ? »

-« ..Happy ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Où sont les autres ? »

-« Du calme ! » Tout le monde se retourna vers Erza dont la voix avait tonné dans toute la chambre.

-« Wendy, soigne le ! Quant à vous, Maku, revenez ici et dites-moi ce qui s'est passé ! » ordonna Titania en fusillant le guide des yeux.

Paniqué, celui-ci tenta de jeter un sort pour s'enfuir mais Grey, devinant ses intentions, enferma ses jambes et ses mains dans la glace, sans que le traître puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre.

Erza se rééquipa et menaçante, s'avança vers Maku.

-« Où sont mes amis ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix si froide que le mage trembla de peur.

-« Si vous me relâchez, je vous dirais où ils sont... si ils sont encore vivants » brava le mage, ne comprenant que trop tard que ce n'était pas la chose à dire en voyant Erza et Grey prêts à l'exploser vivant.

-« Ils sont tombés dans un piège que leur a tendu Maku. Il les a privés de magie et les a laissés mourir de froid dans un trou au sommet de la montagne pour pas qu'on découvre qu'il utilisait le monstre de la montagne pour voler les habitants » retentit soudain la voix faible d'Happy.

-« Vite, il faut aller les chercher, ça doit faire des heures qu'ils sont là-dedans » les pressa Charuru.

-« Happy, saurais-tu nous amener là où ils sont ? » demanda Grey.

Le chat hocha la tête en un signe positif.

-« Bien, Wendy reste ici, surveille ce traître et prépare tout pour les soigner quand on les ramènera. »

-« Bien, Erza-san » répondit l'interpellée d'un air sérieux et concentré.

-« Charuru, va prévenir le chef du village de ce qui se passe et qu'ils viennent emmener ce traître et préviens les d'apporter des menottes anti-magie. »

-« Ok » dit la jolie chatte en s'envolant par la fenêtre.

-« Happy, Grey, allons les chercher le plus vite possible ! »

Erza se rééquipa de son armure du purgatoire et s'envola vers la montagne en prenant Happy dans ses bras tandis que Grey les suivait grâce à sa magie de glace. Ce dernier dit une dernière chose à l'homme prisonnier de sa glace :

-« Si mes amis sont morts, je peux te promettre que tout Fairy Tail te le fera payer » et laissa l'homme dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis de peur.

Du coté de nos prisonniers, l'espoir s'amenuisait peu à peu. Natsu essayait désespérément de faire parler Lucy pour la garder éveillé mais...

-« Oye Lucy, Lucy ! Reste avec moi, je t'en prie ! Ouvre les yeux ! LUCY ! » paniqua Natsu en voyant que les yeux de la blonde ne s'ouvrait plus. Sous l'absence de réponses, le mage essaya de la réveiller par tous les moyens mais peine perdue...

-« S'il te plait, Lucy, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas, ouvre les yeux » murmura le mage de feu à l'oreille de la constellationiste, retenant des larmes à l'idée qu'il la perde. La serrant tout contre lui, la frictionnant, il enfuie son visage dans les cheveux si doux de sa partenaire.

-« Allez, Lucy, j'avais enfin trouver le courage de te demander de m'accompagner, tu vas pas me faire ce coup, hein Luce, tu vas pas me faire ça ! »

-« Pense à tous ceux qui t'attendent. Si jamais tu pars, que va devenir la guilde ? Que vont devenir Kana, Juvia, Levy, Mira et tous les autres ? Que vont devenir tes esprits ? Que vont devenir Happy, Erza, Grey, Wendy et Charuru, hein dis-moi ? Que..que vais-je devenir moi sans toi ? T'y as pensé Luce ? Je t'en prie ne pars pas ! » supplia Natsu dont une larme claire coula doucement le long de sa joue.

-« Je te promets que si tu restes je vais faire des efforts, si tu veux je rentrerai même dans ton appart' par la porte » dit-il dans une ombre de sourire. « S'il-vous-plait, les gars, arrivez à temps ! » supplia-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa partenaire.

-« NATSUUU ? LUCYYYYYY ? »

-« Les gars ? » fit Natsu en levant soudain la tête.

-« NATSUUU ? LUCYYYYYY ? »

-« ICIIIIIIIII » hurla Natsu en regardant en haut et reprenant espoir.

-« GREY ! J'ai entendu Natsu ici ! » et la tête écarlate d'Erza apparut soudain dans le rond, se détachant sur le ciel bleu marine.

-« Erza vite ! Sors-nous d'ici ! Lucy est en pleine hypothermie ! Elle est en train de mourir ! » cria Natsu à son amie, rassemblant toute sa volonté pour que sa voix ne craque pas sur le dernier mot.

-« J'arrive ! » dit Erza en sautant dans le trou, suivie d'Happy.

-« Natsu, Lucy » souffla Happy, les larmes aux yeux, en les voyant dans cet état.

-« T'inquiète pas Happy, ça va aller ! Tu nous as sauvés ! » répondit Natsu faiblement dans un sourire.

Erza prit Lucy dans ses bras et s'étonna de la température si basse de la jeune femme. « Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ».

Grey à son tour sauta dans le puit et prit Natsu sur son dos en voyant qu'il n'était plus capable de faire le moindre geste. « Accroche-toi mon vieux » lui souffla-t-il en sortant du trou.

-« Lu-Lucy » fit Natsu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le mage de glace courut derrière Erza qui avait déjà pris le chemin du village, se dépéchant en sentant le corps de son ami si froid. « Putain, mec, t'es un radiateur, t'es pas censé être froid ! » lui dit-il en pensée.

Wendy sursauta en voyant Erza défoncer la porte.

-« Couche la ici » lui dit-elle.

-« Grey, couche Natsu-là » ordonna-t-elle à l'intéressé qui venait d'entrer.

-« Erza, Grey, Happy, prenez ces couvertures et mettez-les sur Natsu. Je vais d'abord m'occupez de Lucy et si Natsu se réveille, faites-lui manger des flammes » décida la Dragon Slayer.

Obéissant aux ordres, Erza demanda :

-« Où est Maku ? »

-« Les villageois sont venus le chercher et à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en prison, je pense. Le chef a décidé qu'ils iraient chercher ce qu'il avait volé demain. » répondit Charuru qui surveillait Wendy du coin de l'œil, veillant à ce qu'elle ne se surmène pas trop pendant qu'elle soignait Lucy.

Après une nuit éreintante pour Wendy et angoissante pour les autres, la mage aux cheveux bleus leur annonça au petit matin :

-« C'est bon, ils sont hors de danger. Natsu devrait se réveiller bientôt et Lucy, qui a été plus touchée, dormira un peu plus longtemps. »

Des soupirs de soulagement agitèrent tout le monde et de grands sourires éclairèrent les visages.

Quelques heures plus tard, Wendy se fit réveiller par les grognements de Natsu :

-« Grey ! Ces flammes sont dégeulasses ! Où les as-tu trouvées ? »

-« Arrête de faire ton difficile et mange, le barbecue ! »

-« Arrêtez tous les deux » dit Erza en élevant la voix.

-« Comment vas-tu, Natsu-san ? » lui demanda Wendy en s'approchant.

-« Je suis enflammé ! » dit-il en se levant dans un grand sourire puis il se rembrunit en s'approchant du lit de Lucy « comment va-t-elle ? »

-« Elle est hors de danger grâce à Wendy » dit Titania d'une voix douce « elle n'a plus qu'à se reposer maintenant ».

Soulagé, Natsu effleura la main de la blonde, se réjouissant de la sentir si chaude et douce. Se retournant brusquement vers ses compagnons, il leur demanda dans un sourire mauvais :

-« Où est Maku ? »

-« Euh.. Natsu-san, je crois pas que... » commença Wendy.

-« Dans la prison du village, nous t'accompagnons » l'interrompit Erza.

-« Il comprendra qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément à Fairy Tail » ajouta Grey.

Natsu les regarda et sourit.

-« Nous revenons bientôt, Wendy ne t'inquiète pas » dit Happy en suivant ses compagnons qui étaient déjà partis

Dans la prison du village, des éclats de voix et un grand fracas se firent entendre. Dans sa cellule, Maku se leva pour voir ce qu'il se passait quand ses barreaux explosèrent et qu'il se retrouva projeté contre le mur. Lorsque la poussière retomba, il vit Grey et Erza, immobiles, le regardant avec haine et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, il se sentit soulever par le col et plaqué contre le mur. Natsu le regardait avec des yeux brillant de rage et allumant son poing, lui dit :

-« Tu nous as trompés, tu nous affaiblis, tu nous as abandonnés, tu t'es attaqué à des membres de Fairy Tail mais plus que tout, tu as blessé Lucy et elle a pleuré par ta faute ! Je ne te le pardonnerai JAMAIS » Sous l'effet de sa rage, le mage de feu s'enflamma et envoya au traître qui tremblait de tout son corps, un crochet du droit qui détruisit le mur de la prison et l'envoya s'écraser au loin.

Satisfaits, les mages de Fairy Tail revinrent à l'hôtel où ils attendirent que leur constellationiste préférée se réveille.

Le lendemain, Lucy s'étant réveillée en pleine forme, ils décidèrent de quitter le village et de retourner à la guilde, leurs poches se trouvant bien légères, la récompense ayant été utilisée pour payer les dégâts de la prison.

*Epilogue*

-« Celle-là, Plue ? ou bien celle-ci ? » demanda Lucy, enroulée dans son essuie, en sortant deux robes de son placard.

-« Pluuuuue » répondit joyeusement le chiot blanc.

-« Besoin d'aide, Lucy ? Je peux déjà te dire que tu seras magnifique dans les deux ! » retentit soudain la voix de Loki qui avait ouvert la porte tout seul.

-« Aaaaah » hurla Lucy en lui envoyant tout ce qui lui passait sous les mains. « Loki, dégage ! »

L'esprit du lion lui fit un sourire séducteur en remontant ses lunettes et lui dit avant de disparaitre :

-« Mets celle-là, Lucy. Et si jamais ton prince charmant se désiste, je prendrais volontiers sa place ».

-« Pffff ! « répondit Lucy en rougissant à ses mots.

En regardant ses robes, Lucy prit quand même celle que Loki avait indiquée (bein oui quoi ! Il s'y connait non ?) et alla se préparer dans sa salle de bain.

Prête, elle alla se voir dans le miroir et fut satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit. Une jolie jeune fille avec de grands yeux chocolat dont les cheveux étaient retenus dans un chignon sauf deux mèches qui lui encadraient gracieusement le visage. Sa petite robe noire, simple mais classe, mettait en valeur sa jolie ceinture rose poudrée et elle avait mis des bottes noires pour compléter sa tenue. Des talons auraient été plus convenables mais quand on va à une fête avec des mages de Fairy Tail, mieux vaut s'équiper pour courir et éviter des trucs volants, comme des tables ou des chaises.

-« Prête Lucy ? » demanda alors Natsu qui était apparu à sa fenêtre. Celui-ci était habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et de son éternelle écharpe. Lucy soupçonna Mira d'être responsable de ce relooking.

-« Natsu, ne passeras donc tu jamais par la porte ? »

-« T'es très jolie ! » dit-il pour changer de sujet et pour ne pas penser à sa petite promesse qu'il avait faite dans le puit.

Souriant mais ne se laissant pas duper pour autant, Lucy attrapa le petit sac où elle avait mis ses clés et répondit :

-« YOSH ! En avant ! ».


End file.
